Stress Relief
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Cordelia is really stressed and needs some time to herself. However, her plan to rest and relax comes to a screeching halt as she realizes that she can't get a certain wild haired blonde off of her mind. So when she finally decides to take care of herself, who should come into the room but Misty herself. Cordelia has to explain to her what she was doing and smutty things happen.


Cordelia was beyond stressed. Between all of the new girls to be registered and trying to find a place to put everyone, she had barely had any time to herself in over two weeks. Not to mention constantly having to suppress her feelings for a certain wild blonde swamp witch. Needless to say, Miss Goode was in need of a little time to herself to relieve some stress.

A little after all the girls had lunch, she told Queenie and Zoe that she would be taking a little time for herself for the rest of the day and that she should only be bothered for extreme circumstances. After all, it was Saturday and the girls would all just be doing their own thing anyway. The council members agreed immediately and told her to get some rest.

Cordelia finally headed up to her bedroom after repeatedly checking with Zoe and Queenie that everything would be okay. She could feel the tension in her body as she ascended the stairs and made it to her bedroom. At that moment, nothing sounded better to her than taking a much needed nap. After closing the door and changing into a black tank top and removing her dress pants, she climbed into the bed with a sigh of approval.

Her plan to fall asleep quickly soon proved futile. No matter how long she laid there or what position she laid in, she couldn't fall asleep. The thoughts she was having of that gorgeous swamp witch were driving her mad. She shouldn't have those thoughts about Misty. She was her student, and she was most certainly not interested in her dear Miss Cordelia. Nevertheless, Cordelia knew that she wouldn't sleep until she had taken care of the little problem she had gotten herself into by having those less than professional thoughts about her best friend.

She huffed as she flipped onto her back and trailed a hand lightly over her chest making her way down. She wasted no time in sliding that same hand into her lacy black panties and running a finger through wet folds. She gasped at the amount of wetness she found there. Never had she been that aroused just from having improper thoughts. She circled a finger around her clit and let a soft moan escape her slightly parted lips. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten off and she made a silent vow to do this more often.

The finger moved down and she teased her own entrance before plunging two fingers into herself. Her back arched and she let out another moan, slightly louder this time. After rocking on her fingers for a few moments, she reached out her free hand toward her bedside table to open the top drawer and locate her seldom used vibrator.

She flipped the toy on and touched it to her clit her back arching almost painfully and a guttural moan escaping her mouth. She circled a few times before plunging the toy into herself. She moaned and gasped at the sensation and failed to her the approaching footsteps outside of her bedroom door. She rocked her hips to the rhythm that she set with the toy and moaned yet again. The door opened and the object of her affections poked her head in to see if she was okay only to be confused at the sight before her.

Miss Cordelia was laid back on her bed with her hand buried in her underwear and her free hand grasping at the sheets as her back arched high off the bed. Misty had never seen anything like it and she wasn't sure why she didn't just leave quietly. Instead she stepped fully into the room and stared for a moment before making up her mind.

"Miss Cordelia?" Misty called out to her. Cordelia gasped and sat up instantly leaving the toy buried in her and still vibrating at full speed. She squirmed slightly at the feeling but vowed not to let Misty know that anything was amiss.

"M-Misty. What are you doing? I asked to be left alone for the rest of the day. Not that I mind having you around. I just needed a little rest," She rushed to correct herself after starting off a little harsher than she anticipated.

"What were ya doin' Miss Cordelia? 'Cause, no offense, but that didn't look like restin' to me," Misty looked at her confused and Cordelia realized that the girl really had no clue what she had been doing. She motioned for Misty to sit down and took a deep breath.

"I was..Umm… I was masturbating, Misty," The girl still looked utterly confused and the Supreme huffed before running a hand through her hair trying to get her thoughts together, "Misty what do you know about sex?"

Misty immediately turned red and glanced away from the beautiful woman before her, "Um. Not a lot. My mama always told me it was a sin ta have sex before marriage and that it was painful for girls and that my husband would know what ta do when the time came."

The Supreme was angered at the girl's mother for leaving her completely oblivious as to what to expect as she matured and she felt a pull in her heart for the girl before her. It was her duty to explain this to the girl. The only problem was, the girl was really close to her, Cordelia was in her underwear, she was about to explain sex to the wild haired beauty, and the vibrator was still between her legs causing her to squirm in uncomfortable pleasure.

"Okay Misty. I'm going to give you a lot of information in the next few moments that may overwhelm you. I need you to listen and I promise to try to explain everything to the best of my ability. Okay?" At Misty's confused nod the Supreme took a deep breath and looked back up to the swamp witch, "Okay, first, you do not have to be married to have sex, although it is a good idea to be completely sure about someone before having sex with them. Next, sex is not always painful for females. It might be painful the first time but that won't last for very long and probably won't even happen if your partner is gentle with you. Umm, what you walked in on before, I was masturbating. That's kind of like having sex with yourself I guess. Females and males do it to reach what's called an orgasm. An orgasm is basically the goal of having sex. It feels really good and I really can't explain it because you kind of just have to experience it." Cordelia let out a breath and waited for the swamp witch to reply. After a few moments of silence Misty finally looked up to Cordelia.

"Okay. I think I understand better now, Miss Cordelia. I do have a question though."

Cordelia exhaled in relief and nodded for the girl to continue, ready for whatever the girl could possibly throw at her now that she had made it through that whole speech.

"What's that buzzin' noise?" Cordelia blushed immediately and opened her mouth only to close it again when she could think of nothing to say. She shifted again causing a small gasp to escape her mouth. Misty only stared, waiting for an answer.

"It's a vibrator," She stated this without elaborating hoping the girl would take the hint.

"What's that?" She didn't. How was Cordelia going to explain this too?

"Okay same rules apply here, I need you to listen to me while I explain. A vibrator is a sex toy. It's phallic shaped," At Misty's confused look here she elaborated, "That is it is shaped sort of like the genitalia of a male? Anyway, you can buy them and use them to masturbate and it's battery powered so it vibrates and that helps to create a better orgasm. Does any of that make sense?" Misty nodded and bit her lip, obviously wanting to ask yet another question. Cordelia didn't know how much more she could take of the girl being this close to her and trying not to let herself come. She motioned for the girl to just ask and braced herself for the worst.

"So, are ya usin' one right now? 'Cause I can still hear it but I don't see it anywhere?" Cordelia didn't think it was possible to blush any harder, yet Misty somehow brought that out in her. She nodded at the girl. "So. Where is it?" Cordelia couldn't do this. How much could she take without combusting from embarrassment or from holding back orgasm.

"Well, Misty, I was masturbating. So it's… in me?" Cordelia refused to look up and she heard Misty shift on the bed. She glanced up to see that the girl and turned to face her fully and pulled her legs up onto the bed to sit in a crisscross fashion.

"Will ya show me?" It was barely above a whisper and Cordelia wasn't sure she'd heard the girl correctly. When she looked up at the girl all she saw was determination in her eyes and a small nod thrown her way.

"You want me to masturbate for you? Why would you want to see that? I'm sure if you're still curious you could maybe explore yourself or look some things up on the internet? I showed you how to work Google just type your questions in." Misty shook her head and smiled at Cordelia. Cordelia couldn't help but smile back at the girl but she had a questioning look on her face and Misty took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening them again and looking at the Supreme with all of the emotion she could muster into her gaze.

"I want ya ta show me, Miss Cordelia. I want ta see ya touch yourself. I want ta learn how ta do this, but I want ta learn what ya like too. I like ya, Miss Cordelia. I have ever since I laid eyes on ya that day I ran here for shelter. Heck, who am I kiddin'? I love ya. And ta be honest, from what you've said about sex, I'm pretty sure my body is really wantin' yours right now."

Cordelia gasped and felt her eyes brim with tears, "You love me?" At the girl's quick nod and soft smile the Supreme felt herself melt and smiled back at her, "I love you, too," She leaned forward to hug Misty to her, only to feel the toy shift again and gasp against the girl's neck. She pulled back and looked into Misty's eyes before speaking, "I'll show you. I'm willing to do this for you. However, I have to warn you that my orgasm has been building since before you walked in and you being here has only turned me on more, so I may not last long."

Misty nodded in understanding and grinned at the headmistress who took a deep breath and dragged her, now thoroughly soaked, panties down her long legs. Keeping her thighs pressed firmly together, she also reached up to remove her black tank top. She threw it to the side and glanced up at Misty, whose normally crystal blue eyes were now a deep blue, the girl bit her lip and Cordelia moaned at the sight. She let her legs fall open and gasped as the cool air of her bedroom reached her warm center for the first time since Misty had walked it.

Cordelia wasted no time and moved her hand to the toy. She pulled it out far enough for Misty to see exactly what it looked like and plunged it back into herself. She arched her back and let out a low moan before repeating the action. She lifted her head back up and noticed Misty's flushed cheeks and how she bit down on her bottom lip once again as she watch Cordelia pleasure herself. Cordelia removed the toy and used it to circle her clit. She could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching and fell backwards onto her back with her knees bent upwards and her back arched up almost painfully. She pushed the toy back into herself and used her other hand to circle her clit simultaneously.

"M-Misty. I'm going to come. I'm going to have an orgasm, baby." Cordelia plunged the toy in one last time before she came undone. Her thighs shook violently and her walls clenched around the toy and she moaned out a sound she'd never her from herself before. She rode out her high before slowly removing the toy and sitting up to look at Misty.

The girl was completely mind-blown at the scene that had just folded out before her. She had never seen anything like that and her body was buzzing with want for the other woman. She looked up when the Supreme sat up and their eyes met. She grinned and leaned up onto her knees to bring her lips to Cordelia's own soft lips. She crushed their lips together and felt Cordelia bite her bottom lip roughly before she pulled back.

"You biting that lip has driven me crazy lately. You do it when you twirl, you do it when you're concentrating, you kept doing it while I was talking to you about sex earlier. I can't tell you how much that was turning me on," Misty smiled at that bit of information and looked down. She glanced back up and leaned in close to Cordelia and bit her lip yet again before asking the question she'd been holding back since Cordelia had began touching herself.

"Can we do that together now?"


End file.
